Pierced
by Tania-Terror
Summary: When Mickey loses a bet to Mandy, he has to get his tongue pierced.


**Notes:** I just really like the idea of Mickey with a tongue ring so I made him get one.  
>Sorry for the absence. Had to take care of some personal things and then my computer crashed over the weekend. I'm back now though and I'll be writing more fics and updating Lovers In Collision again.<p>

This turned out longer than I planned and also took a while to write but I'm pleased with it. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Mickey was sitting in a black leather recliner while a short, petite woman put on a pair of white rubber gloves. She was so far from what Mickey envisioned a tattooist and body piercer would look like. She looked to be in her fifties, had short strawberry blonde hair and was a few inches shorter than Mickey. Her clothes were rather dull too, a pair of mom jeans and a blue and white striped t-shirt. Apart from her own tattoos and piercings, she looked strikingly normal. Mickey thought it was funny and couldn't help chuckling to himself. The woman had opened a package containing the metal barbell she would puncture through Mickey's tongue and placed the jewelry in an unfamiliar machine to clean it. She then marked the top and bottom of Mickey's tongue with a marker to guide where the piercing would go.<p>

As they waited for the jewelry to be cleaned, she turned to look at him. "So, why you getting your tongue pierced?" Janet, that was her name, asked.

"He lost a bet," Mandy piped up cheerfully. She was sitting in a small wooden chair somewhere behind Mickey and flipping through a magazine.

"I didn't lose, you cheated!" Mickey griped, looking back at her.

"What was the bet?" Janet asked with intrigue.

"I bet him his kid liked me more and wanted to be babysat by me instead of him," Mandy explained.

"Yev doesn't like you!" Mickey protested. "He likes all those chocolate chip cookies you bribed him with. You fuckin' cheated!"

"Chocolate chip cookies were never discussed prior to the wager, Mick," she pointed out.

Mickey simply flipped off his sister.

Janet was watching the Milkovich siblings with delightful amusement. The machine beeped, alerting her the jewelry was cleaned. She took it out, placed it on the metal tray along with her other piercing instruments and sat down on a swivel chair in front of Mickey.

"Here," she said, handing him a small paper cup with some Listerine in it. "Go to the sink and rinse your mouth out."

Mickey did as he was instructed and sat back down.

"Need me to hold your hand?" Mandy teased.

"Fuck off," Mickey replied curtly.

Janet stifled a giggle and politely asked, "You ready?"

Mickey only shrugged. How bad could it be? The tattoos on his knuckles hadn't hurt much. And though this was a piercing, not a tattoo, he figured it wouldn't be that different.

"Ok, open up," she said, taking hold of Mickey's tongue with a cold metal clamp. She flipped his tongue up and down, making sure she lined the holes of the clamp over where she marked Mickey's tongue earlier.

Mickey couldn't really tell what Janet was doing and he was reminded of what it felt like having a dentist digging around in his mouth. Awkward and annoying.

"Take a deep breath," Janet instructed, about to pierce the needle through.

Inhale

"And breathe out slowly."

Exhale

The pain was sharp and quick, like a harsh pinch. It surprised Mickey and he almost pulled back his tongue in defense. But the pain soon dissipated and he couldn't feel anything at all. He eyed Janet curiously as she positioned the barbell in place and released his tongue. He must have been bleeding because Janet reached for some paper towels and patted down his mouth. When she tossed the paper towels in the trashcan behind her, Mickey saw red. Yup, that was blood.

"Ok…" Janet said, handing him more Listerine, "rinse out with this and then some warm water."

Mickey walked over to the sink again and rinsed his mouth out. There was a mirror in front of him and he opened his mouth to take a look.

Mandy strolled up behind her brother. "Nice…" she dragged the word out. "Bet Ian will like it," she said slyly, nudging him in the back.

"Shut up," Mickey snapped instinctively. He frowned at himself when he realized it hurt to talk normally. Then it dawned on him. "Wait, did you fucking plan this?" Mickey barked, not caring about the pain in his mouth.

Mandy cackled at her brother. Hyenas laughed softer than she did.

"Who's Ian?" Janet inquired.

"His boyfriend," Mandy managed to answer.

"I fucking hate you," Mickey proclaimed to his sister.

Mandy noticed he slowed his speech down a bit, careful not to irritate his new piercing. She only began laughing at Mickey again.

Janet couldn't help but chuckle at the siblings. "Here, let me see," she said, motioning to Mickey to return to his seat.

He sauntered over to the chair and slumped back down as Janet began to clean off a bit more of the blood collecting on his tongue and explain the aftercare.

"Brush after every meal and after you drink anything that isn't water, use warm salt water or Listerine mixed with warm water to rinse afterwards, avoid anything spicy, and no solid foods, smoking, alcohol, tongue kissing, or oral sex for six weeks."

"What the fuck?" Mickey could hardly believe a piercing would be this much trouble.

"Ha! You're not gonna last a week," Mandy interrupted. "without Ian's dick, I mean."

"Did I mention I fucking hate you?" her brother replied.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mick," Ian greeted his boyfriend when Mickey came in through the front door of the Milkovich household.<p>

"Hey, how was he?" Mickey motioned to his son who was in a play pen. Ian was watching Yev while Svetlana was at the rub 'n' tug and Mandy manipulated her brother into getting his tongue pierced.

"Fine," answered Ian, getting up from the couch to kiss his boyfriend. He frowned when Mickey dodged it quickly. "Is everything ok?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah, sure," Mickey said while avoiding Ian's skeptical stare.

"Mandy said we could have the house tonight so she and Svetlana are staying out with Yev," Ian informed.

"Why is Mandy always fuckin' plotting shit," Mickey grumbled.

"What's with all the jello?" Ian questioned, following his boyfriend into the kitchen.

"Huh?"

"You're carrying like five bags of lime green jello" Ian pointed out as Mickey stored the jello away in the fridge.

"There was a sale." Mickey supposed that was a good enough excuse.

"Ok… are you sure everything's fine?"

"Yes, Gallagher, jesus. Just drop it already" Mickey implored as he turned to look at Ian.

"No!" Ian said firmly, stepping up in front of Mickey until he towered over the older boy. "I missed you…"

"You saw me this morning." Mickey couldn't help but smile up at his redhead for missing him in the short time they were apart.

"Still…" Ian looked down at his lover for a brief moment before crashing their lips together.

Mickey shoved Ian away from him but Ian shoved Mickey back. He pinned Mickey against the fridge and restrained his boyfriend's hands over his head. Ian kissed Mickey again, much more roughly this time. Mickey whimpered at the pain growing in his mouth. Ian darted his tongue into Mickey's mouth and his eyes shot wide open. He pulled away from his partner as Mickey massaged his lips gently from the painful intrusion.

"What's in your mouth?" Ian asked slowly.

Mickey stayed silent, avoiding whatever look Ian had.

"Mickey!" Ian demanded as he grabbed Mickey's chin and forced his mouth open. "You're tongue is pierced!"

"Thank you, Captain Fucking Obvious."

"You're tongue is pierced," Ian repeated coquettishly.

"Yes, it is. And it hurts like a bitch just talking so I can't put anything in my mouth right now."

"I'm gonna let that one slip by," Ian teased and Mickey glared in response. "Why'd you get your tongue pierced?"

"Fucking Mandy! Remember that bet about which one of us Yev liked more?" Ian nodded. "Well, she fucking baked him a bunch of chocolate chip cookies to win him over. If I knew we could bribe the kid, she'd have a bar code tramp stamp right about now."

Ian laughed amusedly. He made a mental note to thank Mandy later.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Gallagher. You ain't getting any use out of it yet," Mickey explained.

"When _will_ I get use out of it?" Ian asked, tilting his head slightly.

"In about six weeks."

"Six weeks!" Ian exclaimed. "Shit…"

"I know," Mickey sympathized.

"Fine, six weeks," Ian said at length. He walked back into the living room to attend to Yev while Mickey attempted to eat some jello.

* * *

><p><em>~ Six weeks later ~<em>

"We have the house to ourselves again!" Ian sang when he entered Mickey's bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"So?" Mickey asked plainly as he finished brushing his teeth. He asked this as if he didn't know what Ian was so eager about - that was bull. Mickey knew and was preparing for it all day. And if you'd ask him, he'd deny it all.

"Oh, fuck you and get over here," Ian replied, though he was the one to approach Mickey. He pressed up behind Mickey who was still at the sink, and bent down to kiss his neck.

Mickey smiled contently and reached up with a hand to hold Ian firmly on his neck. He bit his lower lip as Ian began to suck a hickey. Ian turned the shorter boy around and continued his assault on Mickey's throat.

Mickey pried himself free of Ian's mouth and looked up at his boyfriend. "You know, I'm actually kinda hungry." That wasn't a lie. Mickey had been eating practically all day after being deprived of proper nourishment, eating mostly jello for six weeks. But he was merely teasing Ian with this fact. He barely reached the middle of his bedroom before Ian caught him by the wrist and spun him around to crash their lips together.

Ian pulled away from Mickey, leaving the older boy breathless. "Fuck you if you think you're going to be eating anything but my cock right now."

And just like that, Mickey was rock hard. He loved when Ian became masterful. He locked their mouths together again and slipped his pierced tongue past Ian's inviting lips. Ian mewled helplessly, properly tasting that stainless steel in his mouth for the first time. Finally, he forced himself to withdraw from Mickey's mouth.

"That was kind of weird," Ian admitted, "but in a good way!" he quickly corrected. "And different… I like it."

"Yeah?" Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Ian smiled sheepishly at Mickey. "Hey, I wanna try something. Open your mouth and stick your tongue out."

Mickey seemed to mull this over for a brief moment but did as instructed. Ian covered Mickey's mouth with his own and used his tongue to familiarize himself with his lover's piercing playfully. As he slowly pulled from Mickey's mouth, Ian took Mickey's tongue between his lips and sucked on it lightly finally ending the sensual experiment.

"Jesus…" Mickey breathed. He looked down at Ian's firm erection which was pressing into his leg.

"You gonna take care of that?" Ian asked cheekily.

Mickey grinned and swiftly removed his shirt as Ian followed suit. They moved onto the bed with Mickey discarding Ian of his jeans. Ian lied back eagerly as Mickey began pumping his shaft a few times before taking him into his mouth. Bliss - pure bliss. That was the only way Ian knew how to describe the feel of Mickey's tongue ring on his cock. After six torturously long weeks, his lovers lips were firmly wrapped around him again and that piercing of his was rubbing nerves Ian didn't know he had. He arched his back and moaned without indignity, fisting a hand into dark hair. Mickey withdrew from his partner slightly to swirl his tongue on the tip of Ian's dick. He then ran his tongue on the underside of Ian's shaft, steadily pressing his piercing against it and sucking ardently on the redhead's frenulum for good measure.

"_Fuuuck_," Ian moaned. "Shit, stop. I need to be in you, like now."

Mickey chuckled and stood up at the end of the bed as Ian sat up before him. Ian impatiently removed Mickey's pants. He coated his index and middle finger in saliva and gently pressed them inside Mickey's heat while taking his cock into his mouth. Mickey's knees nearly buckled under him and he was certain the key to salvation was located at the back of Ian's throat. Ian bobbed his head up and down Mickey's length as his fingers stretched him out.

Mickey couldn't take much more of this. "C'mon, Gallagher. I'm good."

Ian smacked his lips as he freed Mickey's cock and playfully shoved his lover onto the bed. Mickey laughed excitedly as he landed on his stomach. He always became more aroused at Ian's manhandling. Ian got up for a moment to retrieve a bottle of lube from the dresser. He slicked himself up and returned to kneel between Mickey's legs. Ian ghosted over the shorter boy who was still lying on his stomach, placing kisses along his back. Taking hold of Mickey's hips, Ian brought Mickey's ass up in front of him. He paused for a moment and gradually pressed into his lover. Both boys moaned in carnal satisfaction. Neither would get used to feeling interconnected, each time felt like the first time.

Mickey was face down with his head turned to one side and knuckles becoming white from gripping the sheets as Ian thrusted from behind. Ian's hands dug into Mickey's hips, sure to leave bruises. He fisted a hand into Mickey's hair and tugged him upwards until Mickey was resting on his elbows. The new angle allowed Ian to hit Mickey's prostate. Mickey couldn't take this without touching himself so he reached for his dick but his dominating redhead smacked his hand away, making him whimper. Ian chuckled in response and dragged Mickey up by his hair again until his back was pressed taut against Ian's torso.

"Fuck, Ian… please," Mickey begged, reaching around to grab a fistful of red hair.

"Please what?" Ian crooned into his boyfriend's ear.

"Please… touch me," Mickey caved.

Ian smirked. He derived great pleasure from Mickey 'FUCK U-UP' Milkovich being so submissive. Ian released his grasp on Mickey's hair and began stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. With one hand on his hip and the other on his dick, Mickey arched his back against Ian and rested his head on Ian's shoulder. He gripped the redhead's hair tighter and clutched at his hip to hold them closer - if that were even possible. It wasn't long before Mickey felt his orgasm building deep inside him.

"I'm gonna come," Mickey warned, seconds before spilling into Ian's hand.

Ian used his other hand to turn Mickey's face towards him to kiss him passionately, slipping his tongue past parted lips. Stainless steel. Ian smiled into the kiss and was soon emptying his load inside Mickey.

"Oh, fuck…" Ian gasped, collapsing on top of Mickey.

Both boys were panting heavily as their relief washed over them. As their breathing returned to normal, Ian slowly pulled out of his partner.

"Holy… fucking… fuck, just… fuck," Ian uttered, rubbing a hand over his face.

"That's very eloquent, Gallagher," Mickey replied.

Ian ignored Mickey's sarcasm, too spent to care about anything at the moment. "Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"I think that tongue ring is the best thing to happen to our sex life, so far anyways," Ian stated.

Mickey grinned with pride. "Yeah, maybe you could get a Prince Albert next."

Ian became silent and was thoughtful for a moment.

"Jesus, no, Gallagher. That was a fucking joke," Mickey clarified. "Don't pierce your dick. I won't be able to handle that much stimulation."

"I know," Ian replied mischievously.

"Ian!"

"Alright, alright. I won't get my dick pierced."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> So, Ian develops a slight kink for body mods. Oops! Not sorry haha.  
>And I love a devious Mandy. xD<p>

I based Janet off my own piercer. She really is the most down to earth, chilled out, 'mom' type a piercer could be. And she even has the black leather recliner. So comfortable! Which is good for me since I get really light headed when pierced. :(

Come follow me at i-like-em-sweet . tumblr . com


End file.
